


One Night-Stand Rob Lucci x Luffy

by Fictionlover25



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionlover25/pseuds/Fictionlover25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wie fandet ihr den Oneshot? Auch muss ich sagen, dass es mein erster Lemon ist den ich ins I-Net reinstelle. Über Anmerkungen und Kommentare würde ich mich sehr freuen.</p><p>Bis zum nächsten mal <br/>Eure Fictionlover25</p></blockquote>





	One Night-Stand Rob Lucci x Luffy

An diesem Abend arbeiteten Lucci und Pauly noch an einem Schiff, dass in zwei Tag fertig zur Auslieferung sein sollte. In Gedanken war Lucci froh bald seinen eigentlichen Auftrag als beendet erklären zu können. Aber er wollte mit Bruno nochmal über Nico Robin sprechen, wann sie den Coup denn Starten sollten und wie sie diese Angelegenheit den Strohhüten in die Schuhe schieben können. Also sagte seine Taube zu Pauly: „Gurr, Gurr, Pauly ich werde heute etwas früher Schluss machen, wenn es Okay für dich ist, Gurr, Gurr.“ „Kein Problem, Hauptsache, du kommst morgen früh ausgeruht zur Arbeit“, erwiderte Pauly darauf nur. 

Durch diese mehr oder weniger nette Verabschiedung, ging Lucci zielstrebig zur Bar von Bruno. Auf dem Weg musste er die letzten Stunden nochmal Revue passieren lassen, da so viel passiert war. Zuerst sind die Strohhüte in der Werft aufgetaucht um ihr Schiff reparieren zu lassen. Da hatte er schon gedacht, dass der Kapitän irgendwie anders als andere Kapitäne war. Doch diese Eigenschaft machte den Strohhut nur noch interessanter für ihn. Da er noch nie einen Piraten getroffen hatte, der sich von einem Mitglied der eigenen Crew vermöbeln ließ. Dadurch war er nicht geeignet ein Kapitän zu sein, aber jeder hat so seine Eigenarten. Lucci war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er fast an seinem Ziel, Brunos Bar, vorbeigelaufen wäre. 

Schließlich betrat Lucci die Bar und ging zielstrebig an die Theke und setzte sich auf einen der leeren Barhockern, neben einen jungen Mann mit Hut. Bei näherem Hinsehen erkannte er, dass es der Strohhut war, der sich anscheinend gerade volllaufen ließ. Wie er darauf kam? Nun der Strohhut hatte etliche Gläser und Flaschen vor sich stehen. Und das schlimmste war, dass es nur hochprozentiges war. 

Luffy bemerkte erst, das sich jemand neben ihn gesetzt hatte, da dieser sich gerade ein Whiskey bestellt hatte. Als er sich zu der Person umdrehte, sah er auch dass es dieser Taubenheini von Dock 1 war. Dieser witzige Bauchredner, der nie normal sprach. Was wohl passieren würde, wenn er sich an ihn ranmachen würde. Plötzlich erschrak Luffy sich über seine merkwürdigen Gedanken. Er wusste, dass er sich eigentlich nicht für Männer interessieren sollte. Aber er konnte es nicht verhindern Lucci die gesamte Zeit verträumt anzustarren, dass er dabei schon sabberte, machte das Bild nur lächerlich, anstatt anmutig. 

Als er dies registrierte wurde ihm auf einmal so heiß im Gesicht, als hob er 40 Grad Fieber hätte. Da senkte er seinen Blick und kramte in seiner Tasche nach dem Geld, welches er dem Barbesitzer noch schuldete und verließ dann schnellen Schrittes die Bar. Er wollte nur noch weit weg von diesem Schiffszimmermann, der seine Gefühle total durcheinander brachte. Als er draußen ankam musste er sich erst mal an die Wand lehnen um das Dröhnen in seinem Kopf loszuwerden. Als es dadurch nicht besser wurde rutschte er die Wand hinab und zog seine Beine an den Körper, sowie schlang er seine Arme um die Beine. Dann legte er seinen Kopf auf seine Arme und seufzte. Dass er dabei von jemandem beobachtet wurde, bemerkte er schon nicht mehr.

Lucci hatte natürlich die gesamte Aktion vom Strohhut mitbekommen und fragte sich gerad ob dieser nicht an einer Krankheit litt, die man auch als Verliebt sein bezeichnet. Irgendwie machte es ihn traurig, dass der Strohhut gegangen war, aber so konnte er endlich über sein eigentliches Anliegen mit Bruno sprechen. Als sie das ausgemacht hatten, ging Lucci nach Hause. Oder besser wollte er, wenn er das Häufchen Elend am Boden nicht registriert hätte. Aber dadurch, dass er als Leopardenmensch so scharfe Sinnesorgane hatte, war dies natürlich eine seiner leichtesten Übungen. Dann ging er auf den Strohhut zu und hockte sich vor ihm hin, damit sie auf gleicher Höhe waren. Er strich ihm vorsichtig durch den schwarzen Schopf immer noch in der Hoffnung, dass er nur eingeschlafen war. 

Doch dem war nicht so, denn der Strohhut hob den Kopf und flüsterte brüchig: „Was willst du von mir?“ „Eigentlich nichts, aber ich frage mich, wie ein so gutgelaunter Mensch, wie du, so deprimiert aussehen kann“, erwiderte Lucci darauf. Doch Luffy senkte den Blick wieder und das konnte Lucci gar nicht ausstehen, jemandem nicht in die Augen zu schauen. Da fand er das so was auch ein Zeichen von Schwäche war. Doch diesmal sah er darüber hinweg, weil er ja wusste, dass er sich zum ersten Mal in seinem mickrigen Leben in Jemanden verliebt hatte, doch wusste Lucci, dass das gerade in seinen Plan passte. 

Aber es war nun Mal so und da konnte er auch nichts machen. Also entschloss sich Lucci dazu dem Strohhut zu helfen, da hob er ihn auf seine Arme und trug ihn bis zu sich nach Hause. Dort angekommen legte er ihn sanft ins Bett. Er sah zwar, dass er wach war und schon anfing seine Schlafzimmer eingehend zu betrachten. Lucci zog sich aus und bemerkte dabei, dass jemand ihn beobachtete. Diese Situation machte ihn auf merkwürdige Weise an. Er hatte schon öfters OneNight-Stands mit Männern und Frauen gehabt, doch hier hatte er zum ersten Mal ein Herzrasen bekommen als ihm auch nur bewusst wurde, dass ihn jemand beobachtete. Dann drehte er sich um und ging auf Luffy zu. 

Dieser war mit der Situation überfordert. Dies war das erste Mal, dass er ein OneNight-Stand haben würde. Sein Herz klopfte ununterbrochen und er hatte das Gefühl, dass es immer lauter wurde. Auch bemerkte er, dass Lucci auf ihn zukam und auf sein Bett stieg. Dann krabbelte er auf Luffy zu und setzte sich auf dessen Becken. Und jetzt hörte Luffy die Stimmer von Lucci zum ersten Mal und er fand sie ungeheuer sexy. Sie war tief und passte gut zu der Erscheinung von Lucci. „Was machen wir nur mit dir?“, wollte Lucci wissen. „Ich…..weiß nicht“, antwortete Luffy nur verstört. „Hmmm…Dann…“, doch Lucci sprach es nicht aus, sondern setzte es in die Tat um. 

Er beugte sich vor und küsste Luffy. Dann fing er an die Unterlippe zu beknabbern und strich danach wieder sanft mit der Zungenspitze darüber. Auch benutzte er jetzt seine Hände, indem er Luffy von seinem Oberteil befreite. Als Luffy dann auch noch beim Küssen mitmachte, war es um Lucci geschehen. Solche sanfte und unsichere Küsse hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gehabt. So war es, dass Luffy für ihn jemand ganz besonderes war. Er wusste dadurch, dass Luffy noch Jungfrau war. Dann stupste er mit der Zunge zwischen die Lippen von Luffy und versuchte, den Zwischenraum größer zu machen. Luffy öffnete leichte die Lippen und die Zunge von Lucci drang ein. Dort massierte er die Zunge von Luffy so lange bis dieser mitmachte. Dadurch entbrannte ein Kampf darum, wer die Oberhand hatte. Zuerst war es Luffy, aber am Ende hatte Lucci gewonnen. Dieser küsste sich vom Mund runter zum Kinn und dann zum Hals, wo er kurz verblieb und Luffy einen Knutschfleck verpasste. Dann wanderte er zur rechten Brustwarze. Diese nahm er in den Mund, abwechselnd saugte und knabberte an ihr. Die Linke nahm er zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und drückte, zog und zwirbelte sie. Durch diese Bearbeitung war Ruffy nur noch am Stöhnen, welche er verzweifelt zu unterdrücken versuchte. 

Dann strich Lucci mit beiden Händen Luffys Seiten entlang und kam an seiner Hose an. Diese öffnete er und zog sie mitsamt der Boxershorts runter. So sprang ihm ein halb erigiertes Glied entgegen. Die Beiden Sachen von Luffc warf er hinter sich in den Raum. Luffy atmete erleichtert aus, weil es schon unangenehm wurde. Er warf ein Blick auf Luccis Hose und erkannte, dass es auch bei ihm Zeit wurde, die Hose auszuziehen. Also richtete Luffy sich auf und zog Lucci Hose sowie Boxershorts aus. Auch sprang ihm das Glied von Lucci entgegen. Luffy leckte sich über die Lippen und sank seinen Kopf hinab und knabberte leicht an der Eichel. Dadurch stöhnt Lucci auf und Luffy nahm dies grinsend wahr. Dann nahm er Luccis Glied in den Mund und leckte kurz mit der Zunge darüber und er benutzte dann noch die Zähne, um die Vorhaut vor- und zurückzuschieben. Lucci hielt dies nicht lange aus und spritzte direkt in Luffys Mund. Dieser war so erschrocken darüber, dass er das Sperma runterschluckte. Dadurch war Luffy auch gekommen, denn sein Sperma landete auf Luccis rechtes Bein. Luffy leckt auch das Bein Sauber. 

Lucci war total überrascht, er hätte nie gedacht, dass Luffy so gut blasen konnte. Er war anscheinend ein Naturtalent. Allein durch die Vorstellung nochmal in Luffys Mund zu sein bekam er wieder einen Steifen. Auch Luffys Glied war wieder steif geworden, denn er hatte sich diese Sache, die passiert war, auch nochmal vorgestellt. Doch Lucci hatte jetzt andere Sachen mit Luffy vor. Er drehte Luffy auf den Bauch und hob seinen Hintern an. Er nahm die beiden Backen in die Hand und knetete sie kurz, dann zog er die Backen auseinander. So kam er leichter an Luffys Eingang ran. Dann leckte er kurz drüber um danach seine Zunge darin zu versenken. Luffy hatte sich in das Bettlacken verbissen und krallte sich darin auch noch fest. 

Als Lucci fand das er Luffy genug penetriert hatte, rieb er sich kurz an Ruffys Eingang um danach in ihn einzudringen. Luffy stöhnte erschrocken auf und krallte sich noch fester in die Lacken. Lucci fand diese Enge einfach atemberaubend. Dann fing er an sich zu bewegen. Er bewegte sich immer schneller und härter, desto lauter Luffy keuchte. Als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er bald kommen würde, nahm er Luffys Glied und pumpte es gleichmäßig zu seinen Stößen. Luffy konnte es nicht mehr zurückhalten und er kam, dadurch engte er Luccis Glied ein. Und somit kam er auch tief in Luffy. Völlig geschafft brach Luffy zusammen und Lucci zog sein Gliede heraus und rollte sich zur anderen Seite. Als Lucci seinen Kopf zu Luffy drehte bemerkte er, dass dieser eingeschlafen war. So betrachtete er ihn kurz und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Er war auch ein bisschen traurig, dass er ihn nur diese Nacht haben konnte. Dann hauchte er ihm noch drei kleine Wörter in sein Ohr: „Ich liebe dich…..“ Nach dem er dies getan hatte stand er auf und zog sich wieder an. Somit verschwand er in Richtung Bar, wo die anderen schon warteten, um die Aufgaben zu verteilen. 

 

Ende

**Author's Note:**

> Wie fandet ihr den Oneshot? Auch muss ich sagen, dass es mein erster Lemon ist den ich ins I-Net reinstelle. Über Anmerkungen und Kommentare würde ich mich sehr freuen.
> 
> Bis zum nächsten mal   
> Eure Fictionlover25


End file.
